


【星际】你是我的整个宇宙-突如其来的发情期（x

by Kecoe



Category: KW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kecoe/pseuds/Kecoe
Summary: 本系列说好的车车技相当生疏 所以不好吃的话请尽早点x哦你好我好才能大家好（。两人已订婚 但因为之前的意外腺体没有发育成熟所以这是一次突如其来的发情（？）前面的剧情请自行翻目录了解（雷点都已说明没问题的话就抓紧时间上车吧





	【星际】你是我的整个宇宙-突如其来的发情期（x

联邦王城 卡厄斯和克里斯的家中

克里斯穿着宽松的浅色系家居服，怀里抱着一个柔软的毛绒玩偶，整个人窝在沙发上看着投影上的秀场画面，不时地用手撩起落在眼角偏长的头发，莹白的锁骨在不经意的动作间显得更加明显，放映室的灯光投下一片阴影。

明明四周都是静谧的，室内的温度也很宜人，但克里斯总觉得今天的自己有种特别心闷的感觉，脖子后侧的腺体也隐隐发热。

可是两天前的检查中，医生还说自己的腺体并没有完全从以前突然分化的变故中发育完全，因此还不适合进行标记。

其实克里斯在和卡厄斯殿下订婚后，就更积极主动地进行腺体的治疗，即使医生说以这样的速度完全可以在今年发育成熟，但他希望自己可以早一些做好标记的准备，把所有的一切都先给殿下。

身体的不适让他没办法集中精力看投影上的内容，他摸了摸自己脖子后侧，微凉的手掌稍微缓解了一下腺体的燥热，但也让他变得非常想要立刻感受到爱人的信息素，那凌冽清爽的雪松味道，一种令他感到无比安全的气息。

呜——沙发上的通讯器发出了有人通话的来电声响。克里斯打开通讯器，上面的来电显示为“我的殿下”。

“喂，殿下？”克里斯轻声问道。

“宝贝儿，你怎么了？你的声音听起来有些奇怪？”通讯器那头的卡厄斯一下就发现了爱人的反常，皱着眉反问道。

克里斯在听到卡厄斯的声音后，身体上的不适缓解了几分，他靠在沙发坐上，捏着玩偶回答，“没有，就是我觉得我今天好像感觉有点胸闷，而且腺体摸起来热热的。”

“嗯？这么会这样，检查完之后我在家的时候不是还好好的吗？宝贝儿现在还难受吗？我已经到王城门口了，很快就到家，你等等我回来看看，太难受的话我们叫医生过来看看吧？”克里斯听着通讯器那头爱人低沉温柔的声音，觉得自己更希望立刻看到卡厄斯了。

他把下巴抵在玩偶上，声音听起来闷闷的，“没有那么难受，但是我现在很想见你，很想你抱抱我。”虽然他感觉到自己腺体的热度依然在上升，但他还是不希望添那么多麻烦。

听到自己爱人这样说的卡厄斯心一下就软了，“好好，我立刻赶回来，一到家就把我们宝贝儿抱在怀里好不好？”

“嗯，那你专心驾驶吧，我在放映室等你回来。”克里斯晃了晃自己突然开始有些眩晕的头，努力平稳地说道。

“好，宝贝儿再等等，我们一会儿见。”

关闭通讯器的克里斯将脸彻底埋进了玩偶里，双腿也屈起抵在胸前，突然加重的不适感让他有些不知所措，同时，他也没有注意到自己身上散发出的一股极淡但是又甜腻的香味。

卡厄斯很快就到家了，输入指纹开门口，走进的一瞬间他就闻到了室内满溢的甜香的味道，虽然门口的气息有些淡但依然缠在了自己身上，像极了他当时和克里斯在王城花园那一晚，空气中弥漫的鸢尾香，Alpha 的本能告诉他——

他的爱人发情了。

卡厄斯立刻加快了步伐，向家中的放映室赶去，越靠近就越感受到鸢尾味道的浓郁，但事实上，鸢尾本身并不是一种香气明显的花，之前医生说的腺体发育问题让卡厄斯心中的担忧更深了。他紧皱着眉，推开了放映室的门。

原本窝在沙发上的克里斯已经侧躺下了，宽松的家居服由于姿势的原因露出了纤瘦腰间的大片白皙的肌肤，称在深棕色的沙发上显得格外诱人，而且克里斯手臂上已经因为变化后突如其来的第一次发情而泛起了粉，再往上锁骨和颈肩已经微微出汗。

卡厄斯放出自己的信息素，冷冽的雪松的味道慢慢充满整个放映室，和鸢尾的味道混在一起，一时间压制住了沉郁的香气。

他大步走到沙发旁坐下，轻轻拉开了吴亦凡盖在脸上的抱枕。吴亦凡的脸已经全红了，眼尾留着点泪光，眼睛紧闭着，浓密的睫毛不安地颤抖着，粉嫩的唇也紧紧抿着。卡厄斯心疼地将人抱起来捞进自己怀里，而此时被自己 Alpha 的信息素安抚着的克里斯意识慢慢回神，下意识地将手环到了卡厄斯的脖颈上，搂紧了对方。

“宝贝儿，你的状况不太好，你这次的发情太突然了，我叫医生来看看好吗？”卡厄斯贴着克里斯的耳朵，手抚在爱人的背上，低声询问。

克里斯正觉得自己身上变得更加燥热了，他感受到从外赶回来的卡厄斯微低的体温，将侧脸贴到对方的颈窝里，“我不想，卡厄斯。我....我已经发情了...你可以直接标记我，我不想用抑制剂。”

“可是宝贝儿，我怕你的身体承受不住。”鼻尖的 Omega 信息素对卡厄斯来说无疑就是催情剂，他的下身早就起了反应，而Alpha 的本能也正告诉他让他直接咬住怀里人的腺体，注入自己的信息素，甚至还有其他更过分的念头，在这种时候，Omega 的顺从无疑更助长了这种念头。

他不断调整着呼吸，“宝贝儿，我们先缓缓，标记的事情不急，我就在这里不会跑的，我们先用抑制剂好吗？”

“我不。”在卡厄斯面前一向温柔的克里斯难得有了脾气，他从自己爱人怀里起身，带着水光的眼眸看着自己 Alpha 深邃的蓝色眼睛，“在你回来前，我问过医生了，她说应该是我恢复的效果远超预期，这是正常的发情...我想要你直接标记我...卡厄斯...”说道最后看着卡厄斯颜色越来越深的眼睛，克里斯才觉得有些迟来的害羞，他缩回了爱人的怀里，靠着爱人结实的胸膛，说，“我想你进来我身体里面，我的殿下。”

卡厄斯的理智在这一刻彻底崩溃，他咬住克里斯已经粉红的耳垂，嗓音喑哑，“宝贝儿，带会让别喊停。”说着一把将人抱起，“说出这样的话就要做好心理准备。”

这时已经被 Alpha 的信息素安慰下来的 Omega 稍微有了点精神，但是这样的信息素影响让他更想臣服于自己的爱人，他抬身主动亲在了卡厄斯的唇上，“我早就准备好了。”

随后，卡厄斯没有再多说话，但是放出的信息素却让怀里的 Omega 感受到自己爱人的强烈欲望。

被温柔放到卧室床上的克里斯还没调整好姿势就迎上了压抑了一路的卡厄斯的吻，卡厄斯用力稳住爱人柔软的唇瓣，没有多做停留直接撬开牙关逮住了软舌，有力的舌与之缠绵，克里斯来不及跟上节奏，一些银丝从口角滑落。但是卡厄斯没有打算就这样放过，他炙热的唇随即落到了克里斯修长的脖颈和凹陷的锁骨上。

“唔——殿下——”克里斯双手抵在克里斯肩头，低吟出声。

“宝贝儿，叫我也没用了，我停不下来了。”已经被自己的 Omega 调动起情欲的 Alpha 不可能轻易得到满足，在接吻的时候他又放出了自己的信息素，这些同样让身下的 Omega 眼神更加迷离。

克里斯突然笑了起来，他漂亮的眼睛弯成了月牙，唇角上扬露出了一点点雪白的齿尖，明艳的五官带上了柔软的意味。

看着这样可爱的笑容，卡厄斯的心都要化了，他从来没有体会过这么复杂的情感，想要给怀里人无尽的宠爱，又因为发情期 AO 之间的影响而想要狠狠贯穿进自己 Omega 的身体里。他看爱人笑着的模样，听到的却是极具挑衅意味的话——

“殿下，听说标记的时候 Alpha 顶进 Omega 生殖腔的可能性会更大。你，要不要实践让我知道一下。”

这是一句任何一个 Alpha 听了都会立刻暴动的话，卡厄斯没有直面回答，反而一颗一颗揭开了克里斯家居服上的扣子，慢慢露出了怀里人白皙纤瘦的身体，他一点点从锁骨往下吻，留下了一个个粉红的印记，同时感觉到爱人的信息素味道变得更加浓郁，像是要把之前从来没有出口宣泄出的勾人气味一时间全都放出来一样。

AO的信息素都是相互影响的，被爱人慢慢脱去自己的衣服，克里斯对卡厄斯的情欲接收的更为直观，他能够明显感觉到自己的腰在一点点变软，而且原本的躁动已经被另外一种从身体内部而发出的热意所替代。

“宝贝儿，今晚就让你知道一下，这种可能性有多大。”在脱掉了克里斯身上的衣物后，卡厄斯起身抬手脱去了自已身上的军装，露出了相当精壮的上身，肌肉的线条在动作变换间显得格外明显，而由于之前的一番折腾，卡厄斯的胸肌和腹肌上都覆上了一层薄薄的汗，显得更加性感了。

克里斯被这样充满荷尔蒙的画面弄得反而有些不好意思，他别过脸想要平稳一下呼吸，但是几次被挑衅的 Alpha没有打算放过他，Alpha 在面对自己 Omega 时与生俱来的恶劣性开始蠢蠢欲动，卡厄斯握住克里斯的手，往自己皮带上带，他贴着克里斯的耳朵一吻，带着低哑的嗓音说道，“宝贝儿，剩下的你来脱。”

克里斯的脸更红了，但是他不想认输，即使红着脸他还是乖乖听话脱下了卡厄斯的裤子，不经意间指尖还碰到了已经蓄势待发的灼热性器。卡厄斯沉沉一笑，朝克里斯早已湿润的后穴慢慢伸进了两根手指，克里斯趴在卡厄斯的肩上，努力适应着即使是发情期也还是有些奇怪的异物感，但很快，卡厄斯就将手指慢慢加到了四根，后穴也开始不断流出晶莹的液体。

“殿下...你进来吧。”克里斯小声说道。

卡厄斯撤出手指，双手握住爱人的腰，将性器抵到了入口，“我要进去了，宝贝儿。”说完挺腰一推到底，根本没给克里斯留缓冲的机会。卡厄斯感受到爱人的后穴正紧紧吸着自己的性器，同时怀里人不住地颤抖着，但很快，他就感觉到克里斯已经慢慢进入了状态。

这回，卡厄斯不再压抑自己的欲望，偏过头吻住爱人的唇，而下身则飞快地抽出又整根撞入，克里斯被吻住只能呜呜出声，但身体却不自觉地顺从着自己 Alpha 的动作，原本挂在爱人腰的腿被剧烈的动作撞得不住往下掉。卡厄斯顺势将人的腿驾到自己的腰上，这样的动作使得进入的姿势更深了，一下就顶到了一个隐秘的入口。

克里斯猛地一惊，本能想要逃离，但是两人之间的体型差让他被牢牢地箍在爱人的怀里。

“宝贝儿，”卡厄斯看着克里斯的眼睛，“你马上就能知道了。”

“知道...什么？”已经有些失去意识的克里斯还没反应过来，就被自己身体里更加灼热的性器惊住了，他感受到卡厄斯朝着那个方向冲撞的动作变得格外凶猛，有觉得自己身体里有某个入口在一点点打开，他突然意识到，这是之前自己说的生殖腔。

卡厄斯被快感带的更加兴奋了，他健硕的腰部发力朝生殖腔顶去，很快那个隐秘的小口就打开了，他没有犹豫，直接顶入了自己 Omega 最敏感的地方。

这一下的动作直接让克里斯咽呜出声，紧紧抱住了身上卡厄斯的脖子。这样的感觉太强烈了，对 Omega 来说，顶入生殖腔还带有一种奇异的痛感，但是随后又有加倍强烈的快感席卷了他，卡厄斯低声安慰这怀里的人，在克里斯漂亮的脖子后侧舔舐着，“宝贝儿，我要标记你了，这一次，你彻底是我的了。”

克里斯不住地收缩着后穴，喘着气回答道，“殿下....你也是我的了。”

然后，就感受到对方的牙齿咬住了自己的腺体，往里面注入了那沉寂浓郁的雪松信息素，脖子上的痛感和生殖腔内被射入精液的胀腹感让克里斯伸出了手抚在自己小腹上，他想，真好啊，终于把自己完完全全交给殿下了。

标记完的卡厄斯感受到克里斯的动作，轻柔地在对方脸颊上留下几个吻，身下的性器重新从半硬状态变得坚挺。

“宝贝儿，这才刚刚开始。”

很快，克里斯就会知道，在 Omega的发情期里一次次挑战自己 Alpha 的情欲将会是多么错误的一件事情。

因为整整 3 天后，他才重新看到联邦王城的太阳。

fin.

这个系列终于全部结束了！

剩下就开始填综艺体的坑了

各位不见不散。


End file.
